1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a fluid coupling of the type used with high pressure fluid lines for connection to fluid filters.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such couplings are finding increasing usage in automobile fuel injection systems which require high pressure in the fuel system. Generally, the couplings will incorporate a fuel line support for incoming or outgoing fuel lines. Prior couplings of this type use pipe supports incorporated in the couplings which are fixed, during manufacture, in a position required for a specific location of incoming or outgoing piping for the particular model of automobile in which the filter or other device is to be installed. Fixed couplings of this type necessitate numerous replacement filters with diffrently configured end fittings for each supply pipe configuration, which generally varies with each application.
The present invention is directed to a universal pipe coupling having pipe supports which may be adapted to all supply line configurations and subsequently fixed in position, thus eliminating the need to manufacture and supply a differently configured fuel filter for each model of automobile in a manufacturer's line.